


Of Flowers and Courtships

by akahime4



Series: I've Grown a Hedge Around My Heart [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, Drawings, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Fan Art, Flowers, Hobbit Courting, M/M, Movies & TV, Oblivious Thorin, Traditional Art, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit!Thorin and Bilbo, for the Hobbit Big Bang. In this story, I’ve Grown a Hedge Around My Heart, Thorin has become somewhat of a recluse. Being that he is all around different from other hobbits and not in the least attractive. Bilbo meets him when they are both of age and starts flirting with him. Course, being the socially awkward tween that he is, Thorin doesn't catch ANY of it. I made this picture thinking how CUTE it would be for Thorin to be gifted flowers by Bilbo and for him to be somewhat flattered, yet stubbornly not admit his feelings on the matter. Oh, Thorin....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flowers and Courtships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/gifts).



>   
> 
> 
>   
> Hobbit!Thorin and Bilbo, for the Hobbit Big Bang. In this story, I’ve Grown a Hedge Around My Heart, Thorin has become somewhat of a recluse. Being that he is all around different from other hobbits and not in the least attractive. Bilbo meets him when they are both of age and starts flirting with him. Course, being the socially awkward tween that he is, Thorin doesn't catch ANY of it. I made this picture thinking how CUTE it would be for Thorin to be gifted flowers by Bilbo and for him to be somewhat flattered, yet stubbornly not admit his feelings on the matter. Oh, Thorin....
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1522…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1522829/chapters/3220349)  
> 


End file.
